Colores complementarios
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Stanley es un idiota, en palabras sabias de Kyle Broflovski. — Stan/Kyle. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, excepto Kenny, él es mío.

 **N/A:** esto lo había escrito allá por el 2013, sigo sin saber si lo eliminé estando drogada (?) o qué, porque desapareció de mis fics (me disculpo si habían faveado o dejado review antes). Como sea, he estado revisando algunos borradores, fanfics editados y demás que publicaré alrededor del mes (sí, varios de South Park) entre ellos, éste. Y eso, no sé *corre*

* * *

 **S** tanley Marsh es un idiota, en palabras sabias de Kyle Broflovski.

Sus ataques depresivos y de auto desprecio sólo son una prueba más de ello, algo pasajero. Su afecto a los animales también, incluso Kyle podría pasar por alto el hecho de que Stan es más terco que una mula (aunque esa metáfora lo haga rabiar y echarle la bronca, por ser un insulto al animal en cuestión).

 _¿Y de cuándo acá me importa lo que sienta un mamífero?_ Piensa él, indeciso sobre si reír o llorar de risa. O ambas cosas. En realidad le tienta bastante hacerlas.

No, Kyle sabe que Stan no es idiota por esas razones, entre muchas más.

Como que a la edad de quince años suele beber como marinero cada vez que termina la temporada de exámenes, inseguro, pues afirma que pese a estudiar con él arduamente, va a reprobarlos todos y al repetir año tendrán que separarse, algo que no quiere.

O que lleva una relación de odio-amistad —pero sobre todo odio— con Craig Tucker, su rival en absolutamente todo, desde que viajaron a Perú. Quien, con el paso de los años, se asemejó más y más a él, haciéndolos pasar por gemelos perdidos fácilmente, por lo que se ha vuelto costumbre suya separarlos cuando arman pleito en los pasillos, gritándose que no tienen relación alguna. Kyle lo acepta, hasta cierto punto.

Así como acepta acompañarlo a las platicas de Green Peace que tanto emocionan a Stan, y las marchas en contra de PETA, por tener sexo con los animales y besarse de lengua con estos, compartiendo más que saliva y asco.

" _Oh tío, me estás jodiendo"_ fue lo que dijo la primera vez que tocaron el tema. Stan negó, solemne, y ambos se echaron a reír. (Rieron como sólo ellos dos podían, dejando de lado el sentido común del que carecía aquel pueblo en Colorado).

Es que Stan lo saca de quicio cada vez que se junta con los góticos, quienes se hartaron de sus disculpas extra sentimentales y lo perdonaron, aceptándolo como uno más de nuevo. Él le asegura que no hay problema, que no querrá quitarse la vida o alguna tontería por el estilo, y aunque Kyle puede asegurar que dice la verdad, suele reprocharle que de seguir así volverá a sus días negros —que son más o menos una semana por mes—.

También le molesta que sea el _quarterback_ del equipo y se rompa hueso tras hueso para recuperarse y volver a jugar como si no pasara nada, y que tenga la intención de recoger a cualquier perrito abandonado en la calle, sea gay o no, alegando que Sparky querría eso.

En esas ocasiones, Kyle lo mira fijamente, serio, y piensa "Está demente" (pero así lo quiero). Entonces le venda sus moretones o van juntos a la veterinaria del pueblo, donde podrán dar en adopción al cachorro.

Stan siempre le dedica una sonrisa perfecta y a Kyle le importa un comino todo lo demás, con tal de complacerlo, de hacerlo feliz, y ayudarlo como él siempre hacia.

" _Es un jodido marica"_ había dicho una vez Cartman detrás de él, esperando en la fila de la cafetería. Y aunque estuvo tentado a romperle la cara lo siguiente que agregó le hizo desistir, _"¿pero no es ese su encanto, Kahl?_

 _(Su sentimentalismo es lo que nos mantiene unidos)_."

Y así es. O al menos ellos tres asumen que es verdad.

Porque tanto Kenny como Cartman tienen sus diferencias con él, en tantos aspectos que uno se sorprende de verlos todavía juntos, jugando en los videojuegos o colándose en el cine para ver una película clasificada como "Inapropiada para todos". Y sin embargo, mantienen cosas en común —lo crea el mundo o no—, Stan es una de ellas.

Stan, quién lloró un mes entero por la muerte de Kenny y al verlo de nuevo, vivo, se lanzó a sus brazos, reclamándole por ser tan idiota y otros sinsentidos más para luego agradecerle a Dios por no llevárselo. Stan, quién engañó a Cartman para robarle un riñón y salvarle la vida, pero votó por él con el cambio de mascota, comprándole dulces de vez en cuando, como compensación y agradecimiento. Stan, quién pese a su vergüenza —y un bizarro malentendido— declaró que se moría por su trasero, aunque al final resultó todo una treta de Bebe.

A veces, cuando no lo ve, Kyle lo escudriña con la mirada, comparando sus virtudes con sus defectos, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta que desde un principio tiene clara: _es más buena persona que el resto de nosotros pese a todo_.

Porque el maldito optimismo de Stan es incomparable. Aun cuando tengan todo en su contra él siempre insiste con que podrán salir del embrollo en que se metieron, incluso siendo tan pesimista respecto a sí mismo. Si uno se hunde, Stan se zambullía en el agua con tal de sacarlo, consciente de que podría morir en el intento.

Claro que no es un chico perfecto. Por supuesto que no.

Es vanidoso, mucho, se queja demasiado, suele ser cínico algunas veces, o en otras de plano indiferente. Muy testarudo, y con facilidad para deprimirse. Oh, y debe mencionarse su confianza ciega.

" _Somos súper mejores amigos Ky, sé que no me harías daño."_

Que idiota es, ¿no lo ha dicho antes?

Kyle lo abandonó cuando no quiso votar por su "Gran Lavado", lo dejó de lado al querer unirse al culto de un mago extremista, prefirió a Cartman sobre él cuando más lo necesitaba y todo por unos cuantos billetes y hamburguesas. Lo ha herido mucho, muchísimo. Aún lo lastima sin intención, a veces. Sin embargo, Stan lo trata como de costumbre, con cariño.

(Porque lo quiere, porque confía, en que a pesar de sus muchos desacuerdos, su lazo prevalecerá).

" _¿Un hilo rojo del destino, que tonterías dices Stan?"_ preguntó en antaño, al ser interrumpido en su tarea.

" _¡Amigo es en serio!"_ hizo un puchero, " _es lo tenemos nosotros. Tú y yo, Ky. Cuando dos personas se quieren… y están destinadas a permanecer juntas."_

" _¿Y eso aplica con los góticos y los de Jersey?"_

Stan rió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

" _Por supuesto. Y si no, ¿Qué importa? Somos nosotros dos, contra el mundo. Y al diablo la opinión del resto. Nunca nos separaremos."_

En aquel entonces, al solo tener doce años, Kyle fingió no notar el doble sentido de sus palabras. En su lugar le gritó que se callara, que no podía concentrarse con sus divagaciones. Ahora sonríe al recordarlo.

Porque —oh diablos— Stan es tan cursi.

(Tan _él_ ).

Y aunque ya es molestia tener que recordarle que no es ninguna nena, que puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo (como romperle un par de muelas a Cartman o aprobar con más que notables) y que a cualquier chico le desesperaría que le abran la puerta del coche, carguen sus libros camino a la biblioteca, lo defiendan de las burlas ajenas, etcétera, Stan lo sigue haciendo sólo por llevarle la contraria. Mas no es así con todos y Kyle lo tiene claro. Nunca jamás le dio su turno en la fila a Token, o le invita la comida a Butters. Esas atenciones se las dedica enteramente a él, (por una eternidad y un poco más) desde aquel día.

" _¿Qué tanto me ves?"_

" _Nada, solo ¿por qué te pones una bolsa en la cabeza?"_

"… _No me gusta mi cabello, es rojo"_.

" _¿Y?"_

" _¡¿Y?! ¡Un gordo no deja de molestarme por eso, déjame en paz!"_

" _¡Espera, no te enojes, yo sólo…! C-creo que tu cabello es muy bonito…"_

" _¿De verdad?"_

" _Sí, pero, mira. ¿Así está mejor, no? si quieres ocultarlo, mis padres me acaban de dar una ushanka, te la puedo dar"_.

" _No me gusta ser una molestia…"_

" _Al demonio las molestias, creo que debemos ser amigos. Mira, ¡se ve genial en ti!"_

"… _Ey, gracias"_.

" _No hay de qué ¿Kyle, cierto? Yo soy Stan y si alguien se mete contigo, no dudes en decírmelo"_.

" _Eres un tonto"_.

Tonto, tonto, tonto. Un grandísimo hijo de puta. Por aguantarlo, sí, esa es la razón por la que Stan es idiota sin saberlo. Porque siempre está a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y enfermedad. Siempre, siempre.

" _¿Por qué siempre perdonas a Kyle?"_ Cuestionó Kenny en una tarde de ocio, mientras creía que él no podía escucharlos.

Cartman, también presente, lo miró expectante, dejando a un lado sus palomitas.

" _Porque lo quiero"_ respondió, simple y llano, causándole unas inmensas ganas de llorar a Kyle, de gritarle: _¡Yo no soy tan genial, búscate otro súper mejor amigo y deja de sufrir por mi maldita culpa!_ Más no lo hizo, permaneció callado y volviendo de la cocina con más botanas fingió nunca haber oído esa breve conversación.

Sólo tres palabras bastaron para que Kyle confirmara lo mucho que apreciaba su compañía, lo horrible que sería el mundo sin su presencia.

" _Yo no podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes?"_

" _Stan, deja de espiar a Shelly cuando ve Titanic y presta atención a la clase o nos regañaran"_.

Lo cierto es que, es cobarde. Muy cobarde, incluso siendo el único capaz de enfrentar verbalmente a Snooky sin temor a ser violado por ella.

Porque una acción dice más que mil palabras. Pero desea decírselo, cuánto ha crecido su afecto por él a través de los años. El cuándo, el cómo y el por qué se ha enamorado de un chico (un chico ridículamente sensato con gorro azul y pompón rojo y ojos de cristal traslucido).

Stan le comenta que está bien, que no hay ningún problema si no consigue decirle "Te quiero" como añora, pues sabe lo que siente, así sin más mientras lo abraza por las noches o le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro en el colegio.

Especula que aquello sería más fácil si se disfraza, si finge ser alguien más. Entonces volviendo a las viejas costumbres coge de su armario su antiguo traje de superhéroe antes de declararse (aunque ya son pareja, aunque resulta innecesario y absurdo y–).

Es la peor decisión de su vida.

Aguantar las risas del azabache y el resto de sus compañeros durante una semana le deja en claro que los héroes de historietas tienen temple de acero, y una suerte irreal de la que claramente carece él.

Así esconde su sonrojado rostro entre los libros de su casillero, esperando desaparecer o que un hoyo negro se lo trague, cuando una mano se posa le remueve casual los rizos sueltos y Stan le dedica una sonrisa boba (y hermosa).

" _Ky, no tienes que intentar copiar una escena de Spider Man para que te presté atención"_ dice _"Los súper mejores amigos se apoyan en lo que sea, ¿no? Y siempre están ahí para uno"_.

" _Pero los besos no expresan lo que quiero decirte, coño"_ replica más avergonzado.

Stan vuelve a insistirle, que al confesarse, prometió que no debían cambiar su relación en cuanto a la forma de tratarse mutuamente, exceptuando los besos y toqueteos. Incluso siendo novios, eran y seguirían siendo mejores amigos.

(Aquello no cambia y nadie puede reemplazarlos).

Y eso está bien, perfectamente bien.

Se siente a gusto, inmensamente feliz, completo.

Porque le perdona absolutamente todo y lo quiere a su lado. Para reír, llorar, pelear, acariciarse, sonrojarse, gritar, discutir, vivir. (Amarse).

Se lo demuestra al enterrar el rostro en su cuello, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le adora —aunque no baste y probablemente nunca lo haga—, como en ese instante, entre cosquillas.

Fundiéndose el verde y el azul, como complementarios, a la par que sus manos al estrecharse. Se encuentran sus labios. Stan ríe en voz baja, pegándolo a su pecho, y el pensamiento se repite más fuerte en la mente de Kyle.

" _Yo no podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes?"_

 _Y es que sí, sí lo sé_ cavila; _porque siento lo mismo, porque_

(Stan es idiota). Pero le gusta. Por ser simplemente él

—tan suyo, tan Marsh—.


End file.
